


Impact

by Jaina



Category: NCIS
Genre: Community: fanfic100, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-08-08
Updated: 2007-08-08
Packaged: 2017-11-05 09:49:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/405057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaina/pseuds/Jaina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>   The impact of time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Impact

There’s a tiny chocolate cupcake on her desk, when she gets to work.It’s covered in whip cream, and there’s a small number shaped candle on top.The number is two.

 

Ziva is puzzled, but cautiously eats it, half-expecting some prank for Tony.  


 

It’s the end of the day before she receives an explanation.

 

She enters Abby’s lab for a report, and staggers back as she’s tackled with a hug.

 

“Happy Anniversary,” Abby exclaims.  


 

Ziva looks at her quizzically.

 

“Two years,” Abby says simply, “That you’ve been here.”

 

Ziva feels the force of that impact almost more than Abby’s hug.  



End file.
